Serial Appetite
by rose in the snow
Summary: "Dear Swizz, I plan to tell you everything that I'm going to do. People around you are going to die and I'm going to blame you for it. If you tell anyone about this letter, they die first. They are the only things that can satisfy my serial appetite"
1. Chapter 1-A Letter

Serial Appetite chap 1

**A/N: First I use the name Swizz instead of Swizzle. Second (I know it's kind of weird to dedicate a horror story but I'm going to) this story is dedicated to my sister who got my into the fandom, to the person who heard the idea and liked it before anybody else, and my sweet nightmare who helps to bring out my dark side. **

When Swizz fell to his knees when the game was reset, it wasn't just because of Vanellope. He remembered who he really was when the game reset. Swizz wasn't just a racer. He was also programmed to be a criminal.

Around Halloween in the game, there were special levels that a player could play as Gloyd and "solve" the murders committed by a serial killer. Since the programmers didn't want a psycho characters they decided to make a normal character insane for Halloween. Lucky for Swizz, he got to be the insane serial killer. He didn't go insane when King Candy ruled. Now it was Halloween again and Swizz wasn't ready to be this way.

_Maybe I'm different now_.

It was September 25th and he had about 1 week before he was suppose to go crazy. _Well_ _I'll enjoy being sane for a little_. Vanellope's first day as president was tomorrow and it was a big day. She was opening up the castle tomorrow night for the first time in years. _The party will definitely distract me_. He climbed into his car and decided to go home and change before the arcade opened. Little did he know that the party wouldn't be as distracting as he hoped.

After a full day of racing everyone was excited for the ball tonight. It was 8 o'clock and the arcade had just closed as Vanellope opened the doors to the castle. "Welcome!" She cried with a smile willing to become friends with the people who bullied her. Everyone came pouring into the castle. Candy citizens came first followed by the racers.

Swizz looked suave and he was ready to be the lady's man he was programmed to be. He decided that the first dance with the new president would be his. Swizz went over to Vanellope and bowed. "Miss President, I would be honored if I could have the first dance."

"Sure Swizzle."

Vanellope was wearing a teal blue sleeveless ball gown. She looked uncomfortable but since Swizz was there now she looked more relaxed. He kissed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Everyone turned to watch as they waltzed across the floor. Swizz loved the attention. It wasn't that he didn't like Vanellope, it's just he knew that Gloyd liked her. They were better together anyway since they loved to laugh.

"You dance pretty well." He said with a smile.

"It's part of my code, like racing."

The music ended and Swizz bowed to Vanellope. "Save me another dance." He said to her.

"Maybe you'll be a better dancer." She said with a playful smile.

Gloyd came over to her as Swizz walked over to the food table. He winked at Torvald who waved back. _I'm going to miss this_. He thought moving over to the food table when someone came rushing over to him.

"What's wrong, Sticky?" Sticky held out a letter to Swizz. She was out of breath from running. "Thanks." She nodded her head then left probably to get some water.

Swizz opened the letter. It was penned nicely and it read: "Dear Swizz, I plan to tell you everything that I'm going to do. People around you are going to die and I'm going to blame you for it. If you tell anyone about this letter, they die first. They are the only things that can satisfy my _serial appetite_"


	2. Chapter 2-Light'um Up

Serial Appetite Chapter 2-Light'um up

Swizz looked around. Who could have sent him the letter? He couldn't find anyone. He saw Vanellope was on the dance floor. _I could tell he_r. He looked down at the letter in his hand. _Who?_ He looked around. _I'll ask Sticky_. He disappeared.

"Now where would she be?" He wandered through the gardens around the castle with the Starburst flowers and gummy worms. Everyone else was inside.

Well not everyone. "Please!" Candlehead cried as she struggled with another racer. They were just outside the castle. The racer shoved her down and knocked her out.

"She's out but her candle isn't. Perfect." A grin appeared on her face. She retrieved the box of explosive pop rocks and kerosene out from under a nearby bush, ready to do something dangerous. Candlehead lay still as the racer put the contents of the box around her. "Many have tried, but this is the perfect murder." She finished putting the pop rocks and kerosene around Candlehead and gently took off her hat. As soon as she did this Candlehead moved her arms to make sure her hat was still there. When she felt nothing, her eyes opened wide. "I'm glad you woke up. I was beginning to think you were going to miss your own murder." She tossed the hat over to Candlehead which caused the kerosene to light up.

The murderer walked away. She was satisfied for now. She licked the icing on her fingers that she had taken off Candlehead's hat.

As the candle touched mixture it exploded and Candlehead screamed. She screamed so loud that windows in Fix-it Felix broke but Felix just tapped them with his hammer and they were fixed.

Anyway, all the racers heard her scream and raced over to find her lying perfectly still without a burn. They hadn't seen the fire but Swizz had. He looked on from the bushes

"She regenerated but why isn't she awake?" Nougetsia asked.

"I've heard about this." Jubileena said. "It's known as 'the perfect murder.' A character is killed in their own game and regenerates but doesn't wake up because their code isn't complete."

"Can we do anything to help her?" Sticky asked with tears in her eyes for their friend. Jubileena shook her head.

"What type of sick monster did this?" Gloyd said.

"Who's the next victim?" Swizz whispered, hoping he could find out soon but the murderer looked on too. She wasn't full yet. The icing from Candlehead's hat caused the death of her but the murderer was still hungry and was ready to prepare her next victim.


	3. Chapter 3-Silent Screams

Serial Appetite Chapter 3-Silent screams

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has read this story so far and I'm glad that people like it. I want to thank Dixie Darlin for reviewing on the first two chapters. I especially want to thank my sweet nightmare for reviewing and supporting me as the story progresses. Now I hope you enjoy murder number 2 (Kind of weird thing to say but it's true)**

Rancis's ego was so big that he had been in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror when Candlehead screamed. He ran out to see what had happened. However besides an ego the size of the tower in Hero's Duty, he also had a bad sense of direction when he wasn't driving. He ran out to the garden of the castle and nearly ran into the murderer. "Oh hi, do you know what happened?" He looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh Candlehead was just pranked by Gloyd. She was so scared that she screamed. Come on. I'll show you where the others are." She led him away from the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh the prank was at the kart bakery."

"Really? The scream sounded closer than that."

"It was. Candlehead just started freaking out and screaming."

They walked quietly for a while. Rancis looked over at her. She seemed shy and looked away when she thought he was looking at her face. He had never really thought about her as more than a racer but now that they were alone he started to feel differently. "Will we be alone there?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know." She smiled at him. "I hope so."

He smiled back hoping to hold and kiss her like a lady's man. They arrived at the factory and she opened the door. "Coming?" She asked with a dangerous smile. He nodded and followed her inside and closed the door. He didn't want anyone to come and interrupt their time alone. She sat on the conveyer belt and said "Kiss me." He moved over to her and sat beside her and was just about to kiss her when she jumped off and started the conveyer belt. He opened his eyes to see her standing and laughing at him. He tried to get off but he lost his footing because of the sped and continued down the belt. He looked ahead and saw a giant container of peanut butter.

He looked at the racer again but this time with disgust. "You're the worst racer ever! I never want to see you again!" He cried as he was a foot away from the peanut butter.

She laughed. "As you wish!"

He fell into the peanut butter and sank. It was so thick and he couldn't breathe and the peanut butter was all around him. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted out of the peanut butter by his hat. Before he knew what was happening he was dropped without his hat and part of his jacket into the chocolate. He couldn't breathe as the peanut butter was covered with chocolate. He coughed but it was too late. He screamed one time before his voice fell silence.

She pulled him out of the chocolate. She already had a base made up and glued him to the stand. She then put the statue on the back on her kart and drove.

_Where to put it? I could put it in front of his house but that would be too obvious._ She smiled a menacing smile. _I know the perfect place._ She drove away down to the stands and parked near the one for Swizz. She put the statue in front of the stands and drove away but added a statement on below, **a person with a scream that has become silent.**


	4. Chapter 4-Instead of a Party

SA chap 4- Instead of a Party

They hadn't heard Rancis leaving so they returned to the party. It was not much of a party any more. They noticed that Swizz had left before Candlehead died but they thought that maybe Candlehead was the only one who was going to die. They packed up the party and went home, hoping to sleep.

Swizz didn't know what to do. He wanted more time to figure out who it was but he knew he had run out of time. He decided it would be best to stay there and think about who would want Candlehead dead and him to be blamed. He was tired though and fell asleep. Before he knew it, the arcade was opening and he rushed out of his house to the starting line. When he got there nobody was in their karts. _That's strange_. He got out of his kart and went to where everyone was standing. _What's in front of my stands?_ When he got there, everyone turned to look at him.

"Where were you last night after the party, Swizz?" Taffyta asked.

"I went home and fell asleep." He replied. "Did something happen?"

"You should know!" Taffyta cried upset over her boyfriend's death.

"Chill Taffyta," Vanellope instructed her. To Swizz she said "Rancis was found her this morning by Minty."

"Which one? Sakura or Zaki?"

"Zaki." Gloyd stated while holding Vanellope's hand. Swizz wanted to high-five him for that but he couldn't.

"We need to ask Jubileena." He stated with a frown. He could tell that they wanted to intimidate him. "Do you really think that it was me?"

"He was found in front of your stands!" Taffyta said with tears.

"That doesn't mean it was me. Don't you think that if it was me I would move the statue somewhere else?"

"We thought of that but we figured that you did that to not expect you." Vanellope said.

"Why would I even want to kill Rancis?"

"Did he find out about what you did before?" Taffyta said.

"Did before?"

"Candlehead's murder?" Sticky said.

"You think that they are connected?"

"Of course they're connected!" Adorabeezle cried pulling up in her kart. "They were both creative and happened last night. What's the chance of two different murderers in Sugar Rush?"

"Not very high." Gloyd replied.

"It's not my fault!" Swizz cried.

"It's almost time for the arcade to open and Jubileena isn't here yet." Tovarld said, looking around trying to help Swizz.

"She's not on the roster. She figured she would take the day off." Snowanna said fixing her hair.

"Swizz you're not on the roster today. Go see Jubileena." Vanellope stated trying to avoid accusing him without evidence. He nodded realizing what she was asking him to do. He went and got in his kart determined to find Jubileena. He drove up in front of her house and got out. He went and knocked on the door.

She opened the door. "Hi Swizz, I heard what happened."

"Jubileena, you seem to know about this."

"I'll tell you all about it. Come in." He walked in and she shut the door behind him. He went and sat down on the red cherry couch. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good." She came and sat down across from him on a pie crust chair. "So what is it?"

"The perfect murder? I've never been sure. It's been attempted many times but it's never been successful."

"You've never been sure?" "I was told about it by someone else. I was at Tapper's one day; it had been a tough day of racing and had to have a cherry soda to relax. Suddenly a man sat down next to me and said hello to me. I asked him how he was doing since he seemed upset."

"Did he say his name?"

"No. He replied that his day was okay and he had been part of a new untitled project that would allow a character to be part of a game but they were actually kicked out of their game."

"Really?"

"Yes. The game creators called it the perfect murder since the character would still be seen by the gamers but the character would be dead in the game."

"How did this guy know about this?"

"He said he was one of the first test characters. He didn't stay much longer and he seemed to be looking for someone."

"I bet he could figure out who is doing this."

"Without a game, I don't know what happened to him."

"Thanks Jubileena." He said standing up and getting ready to go. "Wait so what if there are less than 9 people left in Sugar Rush?"

"The roster will be random and the gamer won't know." He turned to go as she called "Get some sleep. I feel this is going to happen for a long time."

"I will." He said and closed the door.

Out in Sugar Rush, the murderer sat inside her house with a nail file and a giant block of lollipop. She had been working for the whole day to get this done so it would be ready for tonight. "She's finally going to get what she deserves. I hope she enjoys racing today because it is the last time that she will."


	5. Chapter 5-Unfortunate Events

**SA Chapter 5-Unfortunate Events**

**This is going to be a long author's note and please don't skip it. **

**I'm sure most of you have heard of an author named DMysterious (or just D). He recently decided to leave (read Chapter 5 of Sweet Fighter and Listen Up for more info about it) **

**The main reason I'm leaving this note is because I wanted to thank him. If it hadn't been for D, this story would not exist. He helped me to follow my dreams and write my first dark WIR fanfic. Beside just this story, I also wouldn't know D's Rep who I am truly grateful to know and have as a boyfriend. **

**I simply want to say thank you. **

**Besides thanking him, I have another reason for leaving this note. Few people have probably read D's last typed words and even fewer have said anything about them. I mean it's ridiculous! 24 people are following Sweet Fighter and only 2 people reviewed (including me) D has been part of the fandom for a year and only three people care enough to say anything. **

**A few years ago I left for a little while. That's something that takes guts but I would never be able to quit completely like D. Something deserves to be said when someone retires permanently. **

**Now I'm sure that some people skipped the whole note since they thought it looked too long or boring (in their opinion). Thank you to the people that at least read it. **

**Now I don't think that this note should be part of this chapter but I'm putting them together so they won't be taken down and hopefully more people will see and read them this way. **

* * *

Taffyta's eyes opened slowly. All she saw was pink sugar. It was all around her. The first thing she determined was that she was all sticky. "Where am I?" She asked. She had been asleep in her house before but now...

She noticed that her skirt was torned so it was now looked jagged.

"Taffyta." She turned to see her murderer standing watching her. "Did you notice that you're underground?"

Taffyta hadn't. "You buried me alive?" She screched.

"Well you are one of the most annoying characters so I had to make your murder more memorable." She said with a delighted smile.

Taffyta tried to pushed the lid off her lollipop casket but it was too heavy and she was too weak.

"Don't you like it? I made it just like your kart."

"Who would like this kind of thing?"

"I like it. I like to see the reactions of my victims. Candlehead's death was too quick but Rancis..."

"You insane monster!"

"Do I look like a monster?"

"No but that makes you even worse! You look normal but you are twisted."

"Are you really better than me? Your victims are just alive when you're done. With both get the sick gladness of seeing our victims suffer." The murderer looked at Taffyta inside the lollipop casket. "I didn't think that it was fair that you got to have all the fun which is why your murder was the one I was looking foward to most. I'm kind of sad now that it's over."

"I'm not dead yet."

"Are you sure you don't have taphophobia?" Taffyta stopped for a moment and shook her head "It's the fear of being placed in a grave while still alive. Don't you realize Taffyta, you going to die in that sticky pink brick of a casket."

The lack of breathing air must have been getting to Taffyta because this had slipped her mind. Taffyta quickly began to use everything to push that lid off. The murderer sat watching with a content smile on her face.

After a while she said "I bet you're wondering how I can blame Swizz. Don't worry I have a plan." She sat down on a nearby gumdrop and ate part of Taffyta's skirt.

Taffyta pushed the lid again but she felt herself growing weaker. There was less and less air. She couldn't even scream for help.

The murderer came over with some taffy from the swamp and put it on top of the casket. She then pulled out some dark green hair from Swizz and put it in the taffy.

Taffyta didn't ask how this crazy person had gotten it. Taffyta's eyes remained on that evil racer for a minute before she shut them. She didn't want to see that racer anymore.

The murderer pulled out a checklist and checked Taffyta's name off. "Sadly that casket took a long time to make." She said turning to look at it. "On the other hand it does look good." She turned again to find the next name on the list. "Well it still shouldn't be a problem. The next murder will be quick anyway." She left leaving the exposed casket and made her way over to the ice cream mountains taking her time to reach the mountains in time for another murder.


End file.
